The Ocean, The Sand, The Stars
by UNseated4TH
Summary: There was a time the three of them were enemies. And yet... [overarching lapamedot including amedot, lapidot and lapithyst]


**The Ocean, The Sand, The Stars**

Like many fusions before her, her birth is unplanned. It involves a sleeping bag, a failed attempt at a campfire, and a series of otherwise questionable decisions that have led to their current predicament.

The mission itself has been a success. The corruption has been located, defeated, and bubbled. But now the weather has set in. At first, the rain had been bearable. But it has since increased in volume and intensity, rendering the terrain a hazard. They'd had to hurry to higher ground, where they'd located a conveniently situated cave within the mountain face, in which they have now set up camp for the time being, just beside a small cave lagoon. The sky outside is now dark with night and clouds. Peridot wrinkles her nose as she peers out from their cave at the dense curtain of water that gushes from the sky, unrelenting.

Whilst they'd planned on an overnight mission anyway, hence the sleeping bag and some marshmallows, they'd intended the camping as a celebratory end to a day's hard work and not as a necessity. Nonetheless, the situation is inevitable and Peridot figures she may as well enjoy it while it lasts. Not that it's hard with Amethyst and Steven for company.

"Hey Peri, Steven, watch this!" Amethyst calls to them.

A dim light-source Steven packed illuminates the other gem as she throws a pair of marshmallows into the air. They hit the cavern's ceiling where they manage to dislodge a few rocks before they all come down, Amethyst happily catching everything in her mouth. She then turns and burps out the rocks, allowing them to skim the surface of a nearby lagoon, before disappearing into the depths.

Peridot snickers at the display despite herself. "Gross."

"Is that safe?" Steven asks, eyeing the ceiling warily.

"Eh, it'll be fine," Amethyst says with a wave of a hand as she lays down and reaches for more marshmallows.

"If only one of us could breathe fire, right?" Steven laughs, "At least you don't need to roast marshmallows for them to taste good."

Peridot observes the soft white confection in her hand, squeezing it a few times while beside her, Amethyst easily shoves a dozen into her mouth.

"You gonna eat that?" Amethyst questions, speech muffled.

Peridot tosses the marshmallow in response, prompting Amethyst to catch it in her mouth, an impressive accomplishment given the already brimming capacity, and proceed to swallow the lot whole.

"Thanks nerd."

"I gotchu _dude_ ," Peridot says with a raised finger and a wink.

Amethyst laughs and Peridot enjoys the sound. She seems to approve when Peridot mimics her speech patterns. And while she would barely class herself adept at advanced 'Earth lingo', Peridot feels the specifics of her vernacular have greatly progressed numerous levels in ' _cool'_ -ness since she commenced operating earthling slang into her own speech. Not only this, but Amethyst and Steven seem to appreciate humorous quips of word-play, so she's found.

"Today was fun," Peridot says, "To bad we have to end it in such a _rocky_ situation right, friends?"

"Ayyy," Steven acknowledges the pun and raises her a hand to high-five (which she doesn't leave hanging), whilst Amethyst's laughter brings life to the cave once more.

Peridot admires the way it echoes off the cave walls, a favourable trade-off for the less-than-ideal conditions they're spending the night in. The 'best of a bad situation', so she's heard Pearl word such things on occasion. And Amethyst was the best of a bad situation from the start. Peridot continues admiring. The way the colour of her hair glistens despite the low light, the sparkle in her eyes when she's just heard a joke she finds amusing… she finds herself admiring every facet of the other gem's being.

"Dude, you're staring," Amethyst draws Peridot from her thoughts.

"Oh? Uh…" Peridot stretches, "I sure could do with some of that 'sleep' around about now. What do you say, friends?"

Thankfully, the others pose no objections. They decide to cease their bizarre rituals for the night, and head back to the temple in the morning. Steven chooses to keep the lamp on for the night, but dims it so to not be a nuisance. Peridot unravels her _Camp Pining Hearts_ sleeping bag, bundles herself inside, and closes her eyes. Amethyst is right about such action; though it may be a misuse of time, sleep feels good. Peridot will happily indulge in the activity tonight.

It isn't long before a dilemma of sorts surfaces, however.

"You didn't bring a sleeping bag?" Steven questions.

"I didn't mean to forget it," Amethyst retaliates, flicking at a stray stone on the ground, "I can just sleep without one, I don't care."

Opportunity is the first thing on Peridot's mind. "Or you could share mine," she offers. She opens the flap of her themed sleeping bag invitingly and fixes Amethyst with an enticing grin, eyebrows raised.

"Well okay then," Amethyst says with a smile.

Peridot shuffles aside, allowing room for Amethyst to slide in beside her. Amethyst is so warm, Peridot instinctively snuggles closer to her.

"Goodnight, guys!" Steven calls to them, curled up in his own sleeping bag.

The other two return their goodnights, and the cave shifts into silence save for the pattering of rain from outside.

"Yo Peri," Amethyst whispers, "You looked real cool out there today. Your powers are really coming along."

Peridot is thankful that the low light hides the blue of her blush. "Wow, thanks," she replies, "You looked quite impressive yourself… when you ensnared that corruption with your whip like that."

"Well what can I say," Amethyst snickers, "Always been good with whipping things into shape."

Now it is Peridot's turn to laugh (a vague 'ayyyy,' is heard from a sleepy Steven). "Your skills with that weapon have always been impressive," Peridot continues once the humour subsides, "I would know," she quietly adds with a wink (which is actually more of an asymmetrical blink, as of all facial expressions Peridot has yet to master the wink).

Amethyst takes a moment to realize what Peridot is referring to. "Ohh!" she then says, trying to suppress another laugh, "Do you mean the time on the space ship? Or that time at the kindergarten? Or maybe the time we actually managed to capture you? Because you got away those first two times."

"Well, you know," Peridot says, "I wasn't just going to hand myself over to you _that_ easily. I had to make you work for all this," she boldly nestles herself deeper into the snickering Amethyst's embrace, before changing her tone slightly, in accordance with herself from an earlier time. "As if I'd let you snuggle with me that easily, you crystal clod!"

Amethyst's snickering turns to laughter. "Aww. C'mere, you big, scary Homeworld gem."

Her fingers wrap around Peridot's, and Peridot settles into her own fit of giggles. In that moment, the affection she feels is overwhelming. And then it just kind of… happens. One moment they're snuggling, the next they're someone new. Someone a little too big for the sleeping bag's intended occupant

"Holy smokes… I'm stuck," are the first words to leave the fusion's mouth.

Steven laughs and roles over, "Hi stuck, I'm—oh my gosh!"

The fusion's debut is brief as it is unexpected, and the subsequent defusion effectively tears the sleeping bag apart.

A quick moment goes by in silence, as Peridot and Amethyst stare at each other in equal wide-eyed amazement.

"That…" Peridot begins. "What was…"

It couldn't have been, and yet what else could it? A sensation divergent of any she's ever experienced firsthand since emerging from the sediments of Homeworld.

"That, just now…"

"Dude," says Amethyst, "We _fused_. Without even trying."

"Oh my gosh, that was incredible!" Steven showers them in excitement. "You two fused! I'm so proud of you!" He pulls them both into a hug.

As a certified kindergartener, Peridot has given life to many a gem before now. But this is vastly different. To have become someone else… to have deviated from her intended form.

"I wasn't sure I'd even be able to do that," she voices finally. Shape shifting is a no-go after all.

Amethyst's hand manages to find hers once again, and any unease Peridot feels slips away. Together, they have created somebody completely new. Peridot gently squeezes Amethyst's hand in response.

"I wonder what her name is…" Steven contemplates.

The three spend the rest of the night huddled together, waiting out the rain.

From that night on, there is a vague 'pull' of sorts. In held hands, in casual touches, in hugs that are just a little too tight. Their young fusion begs to _be_ and it is not long before Amethyst and Peridot happily oblige.

Becoming Atlantisite is like being reborn all over again, but not in the kindergarten sense. Amethyst and Peridot together create the form of someone never intended by Homeworld. She stretches her limbs and basks in the sunlight that hits her body with a happy sigh and contemplates what she'd like to try today.

Atlantisite is an idealist. She is a world of vast opportunity, possibility, and potential. She is the adrenaline rush of a rollercoaster (she's not too short to ride!), an exhilarating boost in energy rendering the impossible possible, the high of just _being_. She hopes she can make others feel the way she feels, because every time she forms she feels nothing short of fantastic.

* * *

Fusion is a complicated topic for Lapis Lazuli. She can't escape it. Living in close quarters with the Crystal Gems, it's unavoidable. Living through what she's lived through, it's unavoidable.

'Flexibility.'

'Love.'

'Trust.'

Simple words, not-so-simple concepts. Everything opposite of her own experience. The love and support that is Garnet is something bordering on impossible for her to imagine. And as for Atlantisite…

"Ayy Lapi-Laz. Li'l Lappy. Blue gal."

Lapis closes the book she's been reading and glances out the barn window, to her visitor who's not-so-quietly dropping in.

"You in, Li'l Bluey?"

She stands and exits to hers and Peridot's makeshift balcony, proceeding to jump down to the ground with a _whoosh_ of her wings. "You called?"

Upon sighting her, the young fusion simultaneously straightens up and relaxes. "Ah Lapis, fancy seeing you around these parts!" she greets as though she hadn't just called out four different nicknames to attract the other gem's attention.

"You're very aware that I live here," Lapis tells her, though not unkindly.

" _Right_ ," Atlantisite nods. "Maybe that's why I keep coming back, whatchu think?" she attempts to wink, but ends up blinking three of her four eyes rather than just one.

Lapis snorts. Peridot's blatant honesty and Amethyst's outgoing demeanour have combined to create what is quite possibly the least subtle being in existence.

"So…" Atlantisite hums, folding her arms and leaning against the barn door, a glint in her two left eyes, unobscured by her hair, "You come here often?"

"I live here," Lapis again responds.

The barn door isn't quite as securely closed as Atlantisite may have thought, and the fusion grapples with a moment of flailing panic before toppling through the opening door and onto the ground inside.

"Smooth," Lapis comments.

On top of being the least subtle being in existence, Peridot's clumsiness and Amethyst's ability to 'just roll with it' have combined to create something Lapis can't really describe. Atlantisite's current actions of quickly adjusting herself into an awkwardly comprised reclining position in attempt to save face however, paint the picture quite thoroughly.

"Totally meant to do this, y'know," she affirms, "Love me some good… barn ground."

"Well I'm not joining you down there," Lapis says, "If that's what you're asking."

"No, no! Well… if you wanted to join me down here then by all means, make yourself at home. Shouldn't be hard since you live here, am I right?"

"You've got straw in your hair," Lapis informs her.

"And you've me on your floor, so which of us is the real winner, Laz?"

Lapis simply steps over her – not that difficult a feat, as being composed of two small gems, Atlantisite is hardly a large fusion herself, just slightly taller than Garnet – and makes her way back up to the loft, where her book awaits.

"I'll be down here if you need me," Atlantisite calls up to her.

"Got it," Lapis replies.

Despite all this, the fusion's company is not unwelcome. Atlantisite's lack of subtlety is all part of her overall charm. And the _pickup lines._

"Hey girl. Are you from outer space? 'Cause you're out of this world."

"Are you a star? I keep finding myself in your orbit."

And of course the newest addition which occurs slightly later today, when Lapis comes back down from the loft: "Hey girl, is your name 'Home World'? 'Cause you're Home where my heart is, and you mean the World to me." Atlantisite clicks finger guns at her and attempts to wink again.

Lapis groans before admitting, "Okay. That was actually pretty good."

"Yes!" Atlantisite cries triumphantly, punching the air. "I mean-" she shuffles, recomposing herself and stylistically brushes a strand of hair aside. "What can I say, I'm full of stellar lingo."

For all her constant flirtation, Atlantisite is good with boundaries and knows when to start reeling things in, but boy does she love her one-liners and Lapis would be lying if she said she didn't genuinely enjoy her company. Another day she's formed, she almost unfuses from shocked delight upon leaning in to attempt another pickup line only to be interrupted by Lapis commenting, "Atlantisite, you must be the speed of light because time slows down when you're around."

Regardless of which way the line could be taken, the look on the fusion's face as she, the hitter-oner becomes the hit-on is almost worth the embarrassment of actually saying out loud the line itself, and Lapis goes on to look back on the memory fondly.

All of this aside, fusion is still a tricky topic and some days are worse than others.

Lapis lays atop the barn roof, her unblinking eyes gazing glassily at the cloudless sunset sky, not comprehending anything in particular. A sound alerts her to the fact Peridot has clambered up by her side, and she subconsciously shuffles to make space for her.

As much as she's come to enjoy Atlantisite's semi-regular company, she treasures the moments she spends one on one with Peridot, whether or not they exchange words. Her fingers drum against the tiles of the barn roof as she loses herself in thought. Amethyst must enjoy spending this kind of time with Peridot too, she imagines. Maybe she should make more of an effort to interact with the Earthling gem in the future. Their brief exchanges have been pleasant enough for the most part, and they share a similar taste in Earth fiction. Not to mention she gets along well with Atlantisite for what it's worth, but maybe that's just the Peridot part.

She glances down at the small green gem beside her. Peridot knows her well enough to tell something is on her mind, but won't push her into talking about it until she knows she's ready. Instead, Lapis finds Peridot's hand resting atop her own, fingers massaging in small circles, and causing Lapis to cease her drumming.

Atlantisite seems to becoming more and more stable with each fuse. Lapis wonders what it's like to be her (or Garnet, or Stevonnie, or anyone aside from Malachite). For all the time she and Atlantisite spend together, there are more occasions in which the fusion disappears on her own adventures, just enjoying, just existing, just _being._

Lapis finds herself both fearing and craving such intimacy.

"I don't get it," she speaks out loud after some time, "How gems can just… stay like that willingly. Enjoy it, even. How… how do you do it?"

Peridot's fingers stop massaging over the back of her hand for just a moment as Lapis reveals what has been bothering her. After a moment of thought, she begins subbing soothing circles once more and answers, "Trust. And, well, love. The foundation of any good relationship is important for starters."

"I see."

The silence that passes between them is not uncomfortable, even during conversations such as this.

"If you want…" Peridot begins.

Lapis glances across to see Peridot's expression one of deep thought. She's choosing her words carefully.

"If you want to know what a good fusion feels like… if you really want to know… I can show you."

Lapis frowns and stares across to where the moon illuminates the ocean. "You shouldn't," she says.

Peridot shrugs. "It's just a suggestion. Only if you were okay with it, of course."

"I would like to," Lapis admits. "It's just…"

She feels Peridot wait for her to continue.

"I don't know how to feel about fusion."

Peridot nods as though she is agreeing. Or rather, understanding. "I know what you mean," she says, "Well… to be truthful our situations greatly differ, and I wouldn't relate with your feelings specifically. Before I joined the Crystal Gems, my feelings toward fusion were what Homeworld told me to feel about it. After spending quality time with Garnet and the others I attained a new perspective on all kinds of things."

Nearby, a bird glides from a branch of a tree, to the roof of the barn. It pecks at a few stray breadcrumbs. Lapis notices a half-eaten slice of bread a few tiles away, which Peridot reaches for and tosses to the bird, which happily retreats to the tree with its dinner.

"After that fusion became less of something to be scared of," Peridot continues, "because the gems I could potentially fuse with were all people I can trust and, you know, love. I guess somewhere along the way I became ready for it without realising, which is why Amethyst and I were able to fuse the first time without even intending to." She stops massaging the back of Lapis' hand again in favour of a solid touch. "It's okay though. The right time to fuse will be when you feel you're ready to."

"It's not that I feel I'm not ready," Lapis says, "It's just… intimidating. There's so much about it I've never experienced. All the good feelings around it."

"There's still a lot I have to learn about fusion as well, you know," Peridot says, "Maybe we can learn together."

Lapis takes a moment to think. "Can we try it now?" she then asks in a small voice. There's a bad taste and she wants it gone.

Pleasant surprise crosses Peridot's face before she answers, "yes, of course!"

Lapis takes Peridot under the arms and flies them both down to the grassy lawn. The sun has fully set by now and the sky is cast a deep indigo. She and Peridot position themselves adjacent to one another, though with enough space between them for independent movement.

They begin.

Lapis allows soundless melodies to flow through her until her body becomes the music. The cool breeze of evening air fumbles at her clothes and hair as she spins in a loose circle. Nearby her, Peridot commences her own dance.

They draw closer to one another until they are touching, Lapis' hand in Peridot's as they spin closer, soon joined by both hands. Lapis begins to feel a familiar 'pull' from her gem. There's nothing malicious about it unlike last time. However something's still amiss. Before they can take their dance any further, she pulls away from Peridot.

"No," she says, "This is wrong. I can't do this!"

Instead of being taken aback, Peridot's reaction is immediately gentle. "Hey, it's okay," she comforts, "You tried. That's certainly something. Just a little step at a time, okay?"

"That's not it… I don't know if this is ever going to work. I-I don't want to hurt you like I hurt her," Lapis spits out, though it has no venom.

"Lapis, we've been over this," Peridot begins, "That wasn't-"

"I feel like if we were to fuse now it'd only be because of _her_ ," Lapis continues, "Only because I want to forget what it felt like to be her. I can't fuse with you like this! I need to be able to do this out of wanting to fuse with _you._ Sorry…"

Peridot shakes her head, "It's okay. However long it takes, remember? There's no hurry, it's not like either of us are going anywhere."

Lapis exhales and takes Peridot's hand again. "Thank you, I… can we just dance?" she asks, "No fusing. Just dancing."

"Of course."

Lapis allows herself to take a deep breath, a calming habit she has taken in her past several months on Earth. "Okay."

And so they dance a fusionless serenade, which eventually ends with the both of them laying in the grass side by side, and watching the sky. Lapis stares up at the accumulation of space above her. Moonlight casts the clouds a deep purple-blue, and stars peak through on occasion. Homeworld's galaxy glows faintly in the deeply-coloured sky, pulsing gently from thousands of light years away. The universe is a big place, but Lapis is content to lay and observe it with the gem beside her.

"What does it feel like to be Atlantisite?" she asks.

Peridot glances across at her, before returning her gaze to the sky. "Being Atlantasite is amazing," she says, "And I'm sure that… whoever we can be together, whenever the time comes, will be amazing too."

Wordlessly, Lapis shifts against her wacky roommate, her hand feeling along Peridot's arm until she reaches her hand, their fingers intertwining. They lay like this until the sun rises.

A few weeks pass and Lapis gives herself more time to mull things over. It is on a night similar to that of her first attempt at fusion with Peridot that Lapis realises it is time.

"Peridot," she begins, "I think I'm ready. For fusion. I want to fuse with you."

Peridot, who's in the midst of updating her social media feeds via her tablet, makes a sound of surprise. "Are you sure? It's okay if you need to back out again like last time."

"I'm sure," Lapis confirms.

They make their way outside again, the fresh grass bouncing against their feet.

Peridot looks up at her expectantly.

"It's okay. I trust you," Lapis says. After about fifty more assurances to ensure her partner is sure she's ready, they begin.

Lapis spins like a few weeks prior, her movements becoming the music. She and Peridot join somewhere in the midst of it (it's hard to tell where) and their separate styles become one.

It's fun. Lapis finds herself laughing as Peridot spins her, the move somehow working despite their difference in height. She spins Peridot in turn, the smaller gem giggling in enjoyment. It feels _right_. Their dance comes to climax in a dazzling flash of light, followed by silence.

Over the ocean, the rays of sunlight dye the sky a soft pink. A pair of aqua-blue eyes open on the world for the first time as a new dawn breaks. She squints, raising a hand to the horizon from which the morning sun peaks.

"I did it."

She stands to her full height, long shapely legs bringing her near half the height of the barn.

"You did it… we did it together!"

With a joyous laugh, she springs across the grass, morning dew flying up behind her, before she twirls and lays in the grass, soaking in the fresh morning air. "I'm so proud of you," she whispers to herself.

Turquoise is a breath of air after resurfacing an eternal ocean. She is redemption, warm and light, a spring breeze. She is a oneness with the Earth around her her gems were once indifferent towards. And her laughter is contagious. It is the sort that roots deep within the belly and spills out, unrestrained and without troubles. Turquoise is freedom, and a happiness that spreads out to others, the elation of _being_.

* * *

For all her joy and laughter, Turquoise is mildly elusive. Amethyst finds her one day, not far from the barn. In a tree.

"You stuck?" she asks, peering up at the fusion.

"No," Turquoise answers simply, not making eye contact.

"Then what are you doing up there?"

"None of your business."

"Okay," Amethyst all but laughs, "I'll leave you to your tree biz then, Big T."

She turns and begins walking back the way she came, only to be drawn to a verbal halt by a call of, "Wait!" from Turquoise.

Amethyst turns around.

"I just saw this leaf," Turquoise explains, holding up a large red maple leaf, "and I _had to have it._ "

Amethyst laughs. "Meep morps, right? Need some help?"

After some steady back and forth, Turquoise works out how to utilize Lapis' water-wings, touching the ground with far more grace than one would expect from someone too recently stuck in a tree.

"Nicely done, Broski," Amethyst applauds her, "Come to the beach with me and throw water bombs at people?"

Twenty minutes later the pair are concealed atop the roof of the Big Donut, awaiting potential victims. Ronaldo is first, of course. The conspiracy theorist nearly falls off his scooter when Turquoise drops a skilfully-aimed water bomb atop him.

"Nice shot," says Amethyst from her comfortable sitting position within the hole of the proverbial donut itself, and exchanges a high-five with the snickering fusion.

Ronaldo looks around in confusion before noting the situation as ' _very suspicious',_ and videotaping the remnants of the broken water balloon.

Amethyst and Turquoise try to keep their laughter to a minimum as Ronaldo recomposes himself and leaves, before Donut Boy bursts out of the shop from beneath them, apparently having finished his shift.

"I got this one," says Amethyst as she drops a water bomb.

Donut Boy's reaction is instantaneous and hilarious. He lets out a high-pitched shriek and dances dripping from toe to toe as Amethyst and Turquoise laugh. Unlike Ronaldo, Donut Boy quickly deduces the true origin of the watery missile (it's not like someone Turquoise's size is difficult to see). "You two!" he stammers, droplets of water running along his now drenched hair and down his face.

"Oops," Turquoise says half-heartedly as she proceeds to not-accidentally tip the entire tub of water bombs atop him.

Donut Boy barely has time to brace himself for impact before he's bombardened by the mass. He yells up an unintelligible string of curses.

"Sorry!" she calls down, "You looked like you were overheating."

Amethyst can barely control her laughter. "You have no chill!" she remarks in admiration.

"Wow, thanks. I know," Turquoise says with a smile, discovering a final stray water bomb in her lap.

"Do you need an umbrella, Lars?" Donut Girl's voice comes from somewhere within the shop, a touch of amusement evident in her voice.

"It's a bit late for that!" he replies, making his leave with an angry wet squelching of his sneakers, "Might as well go swimming in my clothes now…"

Turquoise flicks the last water bomb from the roof. Based on the sounds that follow, Amethyst deduces it has landed perfectly on Lars' head.

"Annnd we're out of ammo," Turquoise says, folding both sets of arms.

"Darn, that was quick," says Amethyst. Though she doesn't regret the show they just witnessed.

"What would you say to restocking our supplies?"

Ten minutes later they are reequipped with their dripping artillery. A pair of Turquoise's four arms reach down and lift Amethyst up onto a shoulder, and the two become a formidable force.

No one is safe. A few minutes on the wharf, and Jenny Pizza, Mayor Dewey, and Ronaldo (again) have already fallen victim to the fresh batch of water bombs. Jamie the mailman narrowly escapes ('I'm on duty!' he protests as he runs off in a zig-zag), only for Onion to surprise him with a full-ball blast from a fire hydrant he's just cracked open with a crowbar not far up the road.

Luckily for the citizens of Beach City it is a hot day and a splash of cool water, whilst maybe startling at first, is welcome against the humidity. It isn't long before people are leaving their stores and homes on purpose for a chance to be struck with a water-filled balloon (or maybe they've been flooded out thanks to Onion, it's hard to tell). Admittedly this takes some of the fun out of it, but is more than made up for when Amethyst manages to land one on an unsuspecting Pearl.

They eventually bring their session to a close when they run short on water bombs a second time and settle for just chilling by the ocean. Amethyst lays on her back and lets the bobbing of waves push her up and down as she gazes over at the shore, where Turquoise busies herself constructing a large sandcastle. Every so often the fusion stops to think, before summoning a wave of seawater with a flick of her wrist to douse more dry sand thus allow more stable materials for her ocean-side meep morps. The two quietly go about their business of doing their own thing together until the sun dips low in the mountains behind them.

"It's been fun, Big T," Amethyst says eventually, once they agree to part ways for the night.

Turquoise giggles at the nickname, before reaching down to ruffle at Amethyst's hair. Her hand is larger than Amethyst's head. "We should hang out more often, Little A."

They bid their goodbyes and Amethyst begins on her way back to the temple. She has to admit, Beach City is a lot more fun again these days with those two around. Those three? At any rate its fun having more gems who don't want to capture or destroy around.

Amethyst passes a point on the beach just before the temple and laughingly remembers a time, right here, when all three of them were enemies. A lot has happened to them since then. Of course she and Peridot have grown a lot closer (they're no longer trying to capture or destroy each other for one thing), as has Peridot with Lapis. As for herself and Lapis… well they're not trying to capture or destroy each other anymore either, Amethyst guesses. They even share books occasionally. But that aside, the majority of her interactions with Lapis have either been with herself as part of Atlantisite or Lapis as a part of Turquoise. Amethyst makes a mental note to try and touch base with the other gem more often in the future. Maybe next week she can bring over a bunch of garbage for her and Peridot to make morps out of. She'd love that, right? Or she could bring over another manga. Maybe she and Peridot could show her that toilet collaboration of theirs again now she's in a better frame of mind.

Amethyst spends the short remainder of her journey back to the temple contemplating the blue gem. There's a lot the two of them could talk about, if only they talked. She walks up the stairs of the temple-turned-house, through the door, and slumps herself atop the couch, where she then snoozes. The fun and humidity have made her tired.

It rains solidly for the next week.

…

Sheets of rain slap the coast of Beach City like glass shattering against pavement. Clouds darker than the night sky churn like a cauldron in the atmosphere above, only alight when electricity buzzes dangerously.

The corruption is enormous. Spikes erupt from the ridge of its long serpent-like spine. And it advances.

Lapis yells. Amethyst runs.

She dodges a strike from the corruption, a swipe of a long, narrow set of claws. An offence from its tail is next, Amethyst narrowly skitteres out of the way as the appendage slams into the cliff face behind her, prompting a rockslide. Amethyst summons her whip to clear a path through the debris and runs towards the location she is being called from, worry sickening from within her metaphysical gut.

 _Peridot._

The young gem had been out playing in the rain when they'd come. A brigade of monstrous corruptions and fusion experiments from out of the ocean. Amethyst flinches. It must be because of yesterday; herself, Pearl, and Garnet had battled a corruption at sea, during which time an expansive sea chamber had collapsed open. There must have been a host of corruptions and mutants sealed deep inside that cavern for eons, but yesterday's mission has set them free. And what a mess Homeworld has made of this bunch. Not even Garnet had sensed the imminent danger, but such encounters had eluded her future vision in the past. She hadn't sensed anything amiss until it was—

 _Please don't be too late… please…_

Some way off, Sardonyx is fighting a similar gigantic corruption, and Stevonnie a smaller, yet decidedly powerful one. Amethyst hisses as the rush of wind from another near-miss hits her as she realizes there is no way she can take on something that fights on equal ground with Sardonyx alone. And whilst she has poofed and bubbled several lesser corruptions and fusion mutants in her hurry over here, none of them have come anywhere close to _this._

"Amethyst!" Lapis' voice calls again. She's behind an outcropping of rock, nearer than before.

Seizing a chance, Amethyst skirmishes over rock pools and narrowly scurries out of harm's way. Finally, she reaches them.

"Peridot?" her voice cracks as she forces out the name.

Lapis betrays a look of terrified devastation and lowers Peridot in her arms from where she's been held protectively against her chest. Peridot has not retreated to her gem, but she's far too still, far too limp for Amethyst to be at ease.

"It's bad," Lapis breathes.

A strike of lightning illuminates a similarly-shaped fissure spanning the diameter of Peridot's gem, and Amethyst almost feels herself break in turn.

Before she can suggest anything, the distressed creature is upon them once more. It releases a rumbling howl that shakes the ground around them and loosens more rocks from the cliff nearby.

"You need to get her out of here," Amethyst yells above the onslaught, "Fly her out! Get her to Steven, I'll distract it!"

"Amethyst, that thing is erratic," Lapis retaliates, "It's too risky! And what about you?"

Amethyst almost contemplates whether or not Lapis is one to talk when it comes to self sacrifice, but there are more pressing issues at matter. And with the others too occupied with likewise corruptions, Amethyst realizes that this one is up to herself and Lapis.

"Look out!" Amethyst yells, as Lapis grabs hold of her arm, barely flying the three of them from the brunt of the blast as the creature destroys their only hiding place.

The beach is scarce and there is nowhere left to take refuge. Producing another two whips from her Gem, Amethyst fuses them into one and proceeds to hurl them at the enraged corruption. The projectile hits with accuracy, entangling their opponent and restraining it, if only for the time being. She knows their window of opportunity will only be narrow.

Lapis carefully lays Peridot in the sand behind them and stands beside Amethyst just as the corruption begins breaking from its constraints. It is just the two of them standing between the beast of a corruption and the gem they both love.

There is only one way around this mountain.

Without words, Lapis and Amethyst act. They join hands as the beast breaks free, and light flashes in the sky again accompanied by an immediate clap of thunder and more.

Sodalite is a storm. The one billowing around her pales in comparison. Reaching her top set of arms over to her back gem and her bottom two inward to her chest, she produces four lethal whips embellished with thorns of ice, before fusing them into two larger, multi-tailed weapons. She pulls tendrils of churning water from the ocean, and waterspouts form around her armaments. With the grace of a sun shower and the fury of a blizzard, she ensnares her prey like a predator in the wild.

The corruption attempts to retaliate, but the ice-like tendrils paralyse and limit its movements. It struggles, ensnared in both its opponent's whips with no room for escape.

Sodalite crouches down in order to gather Peridot into a spare arm, before kicking off from the ground, wings of water and ice fanning out behind her. Airborne, she lashes the whip, sending the eye of the waterspout upon her now defenceless opponent. As her feet touch the sand, she pulls on the whips once more, one final tightening movement proving too much, or just enough. Quick and clean, the corruption bursts into a single inanimate gem.

Sodalite seals the gem within an indigo bubble before it can regenerate, and sends it off. Whether it's gone to the temple or barn doesn't matter for now. What does matter is the tiny, breaking gem cradled in her lower set of arms. She pushes off from the sand once more, wings again materializing from her back gem and carrying her swiftly to safer ground.

She has no time to contemplate her existence before she reaches her destination with only one thing on her mind.

"Steven!" a desperate plea escapes her lips as she crashes to her knees, holding Peridot's flickering form out before her, "Steven, you have to help her!"

Steven – or rather Stevonnie's initial surprise over seeing an almost-stranger is quickly replaced by shocked worry and concern, before they quickly unfuse (having likewise defeated their opponent at this point), Steven immediately rushing to the new fusion's side.

Connie looks on anxiously, as Pearl places a comforting hand on her shoulder, her other arm clinging tightly to Garnet, who looks on with an unreadable expression. The presence of the other two gems rather than Sardonyx at least affirms any immediate threat has been extinguished, but Sodalite cannot let these factors lure her into a false sense of security. Her eyes cannot leave Peridot's form, flickering limply and weakly as sea water and rain drip from her visor.

The lightning and thunder persist somewhere in the distance, and the pouring of rain remains relentless. Steven works quickly. Despite the situation, it's still an odd sight to see him lick his own hand and slap the saliva upon Peridot's gem, but it has to work. It _needs_ to work.

Caught up in the intensity of the situation, Lapis and Amethyst don't realize they've unfused until the tightness of which they hold each other's hand brings them both back. And to a state of relief, thankfully.

Steven's ability has worked; Peridot's gem is intact again, as though it had taken no damage in the first place. For now the young gem lays still, her physical form taking a little while to catch up with her gem after such an encounter.

"She's going to be fine," Garnet assures them all as the thunder and lightning die down and nothing but the rain remains.

Relief floods Amethyst's body like the rain from the sky and in a moment of catharsis she turns to Lapis, who is already reaching for her and embraces her in a manifestation of exhaustion and ease. They stay like that for as long as they're both willing (a solid while) and allow their hug to just _be_ , because there's so much going on and sometimes you just gotta hug it out.

"Nice work."

"Nice work, yourself."

* * *

She sits in the sand, feet in the water as she looks up at the stars. The sand is white against the deep blue water, which reflects the bright moonlight, illuminating the beach against the dark sky and shimmering stars. She loves Beach City, but likes it best like this, when all is quiet but the sky is busy. She always makes sure to exist on clear nights like these.

Rainbow Fluorite is solidarity. She is a steady voice of reassurance and peace when everything gets confusing. She is a conquering of what was once impossible, testimony to the bizarreness of fate, a union of separate dreams, separate forces of nature into one. From the water that washes over her feet, to the beach she calls home, to the clear sky that hangs above her. The ocean, the sand, the stars… all three have come together in perfect existence and harmony. She closes her eyes and breathes the crisp air and thinks what a wonderful opportunity it is, the opportunity to just _be._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thanks so much for reading! I haven't uploaded anything to this site in ages oops..

Now a note on my fusion choices for this fic - please don't read too much into them! They're not necessarily the gems I think their fusions could end up being, I don't really have any strong theories regarding them. I mostly chose them based on colour scheme and gem meaning. Their personalities are more of what matter in this case (: (that being said, re: Atlantisite I was also considering Fluorite, Turquoise I briefly thought of Aquamarine, Sodalite I almost chose Tanzanite and was also considering Iolite and Lepidolite..). The final scene with Rainbow Fluorite, if it weren't clear enough was meant to be a fusion of the three of them further down the line. As far as the symbolism goes, Lapis = the Ocean ('Lapis Lazulis are particularly partial to water') , Amethyst = the Sand (from the earth of planet Earth, Peridot = the Stars (from the far reaches of Homeworld).

It took me ages to get this finished (I originally conceptualised it for lapamedot week... which was back in sept emb er...), but I'm pretty pleased with it as my first SU fic (: There may be some issues with is as well - there's barely anything of the three of them interacting as is as far as lapamedot fic goes, but I guess I meant the fic as more of a 'fusion concept thing' while still exploring the relationships between the tree of them. I guess that's why the lapithyst is only touched upon, but as far as this fic goes I guyss they're only at the start of their relationship of sorts ( crewniverse - #lettheminteract2k17) Though there were quite a few things in this fic that'd be worth exploring in more depth, there was only so much I wanted to touch on in the one fic, but it def wont be my last (:

Ok sorry guys I've probably rambled you to death, but I'd really appreciate and looove any reviews added to this work. If you have any questions regarding my choices, or anything concerning this fic, feel free to drop me a line on tumblr as well ( unclejosuke). I'm so happy to have finally finished this piece, and again, thanks xa million to anyone who read it!


End file.
